The automatic analysis device is a device which qualitatively and quantitatively analyzes a biological sample (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a sample) such as blood or urine. The sample is reacted with a reagent in a reaction container, and a component to be measured in the sample is analyzed. The reaction container is formed of a material such as plastic or glass, and in particular, in a device which analyzes items such as biochemical analysis, the reaction container used for measurement once is commonly cleaned and used repeatedly. In an operation of cleaning a reaction container, the reaction container is moved to a predetermined cleaning position, a cleaning liquid such as detergent or clean water is repeatedly injected and suctioned, and finally, the liquid in the reaction container is suctioned and the cleaning is finished. At this time, if remaining liquid remains in the reaction container after the cleaning, a next analysis result is affected.
As a technique for preventing the remaining liquid such as the cleaning liquid from remaining in the reaction container, in Patent Literature 1, a suck up member (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a cleaning tip) shaped along an inner wall of the reaction container is attached to a leading end of a nozzle. The remaining liquid can be reduced by reducing a gap (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a clearance) between the cleaning tip and the inner wall of the reaction container as much as possible. In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes a technique for reliably inserting a nozzle into a reaction container regardless of a stop accuracy of the reaction container by providing a positioning guide configured to correct and obtain a correct insertion position even when a stop position of the reaction container is deviated so as to reliably insert a cleaning tip into the reaction container.